


Baby Swan

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [169]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian finds the pregnancy test</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Swan

“Emma, what is this, Love?” she heard him calling out from the bathroom.

Emma had been in the sitting room, pacing back and forth for the better part of the last hour, unsure of how to finally break the news to her husband of two months.

It shouldn’t have been that big of a deal, it really shouldn’t. But last time she was alone, tied to a bed, with no one but her side but the warden who looked bored out of her mind.

As it turned out, her pirate had beat her to the chase. He came out of the bathroom, holding a stick with a plus sign on it, and she knew now was the time to tell him the truth.

“It’s a pregnancy test,” she said with finality. Upon his confusion, she admitted, “You know how I’ve been extremely sick lately? I bought a test and took it, and I’m pregnant, Kilian.”

He was silent; almost stoic, and she found herself unable to read his expression.

“Are you sure, Lass?” he asked her quietly. When she nodded, his face broke out into a large smile, as he scooped her up in his arms. She yelped and let out a laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Good,” he kissed her deeply, “I can’t wait to be a father.”

And he couldn’t. If she had been at all worried that their relationship would change at all once he learned the truth, then she had been extremely wrong. If anything, he seemed to love her _more_. He lingered with his touches, was tender when he held her, and made sure she was never left wanting anything.

There were mornings when he would wake up earlier to rub her belly and talk to the baby, regardless of what state the child was in. And there were mornings she would wake up to see him already gone, working on the baby’s nursery, wanting to get every detail perfect. He had worked with Geppetto to build custom furniture, but had hand carved several toys already.

Then one morning, he turned to her and asked, “When do we get one of those pictures?”

She had been confused at that; they had gone for an initial check up to make sure everything was okay, but nothing which he would have confused with a picture of any sort.

“A what?” she asked, unsure of what he was asking.

“A sonogram,” he said confidently. “Robin got one from Zelena when she was pregnant and it let him see the baby, despite being a terrible quality picture. When do we get one of our little swan?”

She smiled as she stroked his face, “Soon, Killian. The next appointment we go to, I’ll get one, okay?”

And when the Doctor handed the sonogram to Killian, he never looked prouder than he did at that moment. The minute they had gone to Granny’s for their daily lunch date, Killian had insisted on showing every single last occupant, until David pulled him into a conversation to deter him from it. Her parents had been over the moon at the news of having a new grandchild. Snow had wanted to use her amulet to find out the gender by holding it over Killian’s hand, but he had absolutely refused. He wanted to be surprised.

Henry was excited out of his mind at the prospect of having another sibling. But he had confessed to her that he wanted a sister. He loved Roland and baby Adrian, but he wanted a little sister.

Secretly, she was hoping for a girl too. Not that she didn’t love her baby  brother or her  son, but just the thought of a young girl with her blonde curls and with her father’s deep blue eyes spread warmth through her heart.

She didn’t mention it to her husband however.

“I want to teach them to sail,” Killian said one night, “Like I did with Henry. I want to take all of you out on sailing trips, and teach them how to identify the stars. I want to tell them stories and teach them to fight with a sword. I want to be there for everything, Emma.”

“You’re going to be a great father,” she told him, as she leaned against his chest. They were in their bed together, and the baby had just started kicking. Killian liked to tell her that their child would be a little fighter.

He looked unsure at that, and she looked into his eyes, “Killian,” she said gently. “You’re going to be a great father. You’re loving and compassionate and you already care about this child so much. Imagine how much you are going to love this child when she’s born.”

“She?” he quirked an eyebrow.

She blushed at that, “I may have been picturing us having a girl.”

“I would love a daughter,” he said, kissing her, tenderly. “A little girl, as amazing as her mother.”

She smiled at that, leaning back into her husband. “With as much love and compassion as her father.”

When Olivia Jones was born, she was 7 lbs, and had a head full of messy blonde curls. Her eyes were as blue as the sea, and within seconds, she already had her entire family wrapped around her little fingers.

 


End file.
